Gravity of Love
by vdogrrl44
Summary: Bobby & Alex have a confrontation after events of War at Home. Portions of the story are rated M for mature content.


**_Note: This is Post-War at Home. Since those naughty network dudes are making us wait for a next episode with B&A, I've decided to make my own. Of course, it's SMUT, and no crimes being committed in site (except my own dirty, dirty thoughts which I might just get arrested for). Would you bail me out? _**

_**Title borrowed from the Engima song.**_

Gravity of Love 

Where the fuck does he get off running off like that? Bobby couldn't leave well enough alone after our interrogation; No, he had to go and give our new captain an ultimatum. He's acting like a little boy, throwing a temper tantrum without regard to anyone else's feelings, Alex curses, slamming her hand down on the steering wheel.

I'm used to your crazy-ass ideas and techniques, but I've never seen you treat people like I have on this case. Jesus, just admit that you just might need some help for once, Bobby. I think you'd be pleasantly surprised at the support you'd get. You should know after six years that you have mine wholeheartedly.

_But you just can't do that, can you? _

That would be tantamount to admitting that you need someone. For once in your life you realize that the work will not keep you warm at night. That the work won't hold your hand while your long-suffering mother deteriorates before your very tired eyes.

_Oh, Bobby._

No, I won't give in to sympathy right now, I'm too fucking pissed off for it right now. If you don't want me to help you then _screw you, Bobby Goren!_

Who cares that I cried my eyes while you held me in the hospital? What does it matter that you sat like a watchdog next to my bed for a week straight after I was discharged from the hospital so I could sleep? Doesn't any of that make us stronger than ever before?

Pressing her fingers against her tired eyes, Alex realizes that she has just spent the last 15 minutes parked in her driveway having a mental argument with Bobby.

_Happy Freaking Thanksgiving._

Opening her car door, she breathes in the crisp autumn air, finding it much colder than she expected and rushes up the steps to her front door. She finds herself hesitating in the hallway after closing her door. Her eyes take in the darkened apartment, her ears alert to any noise coming from within. When she finally switches the light on, her heart rate calms down slightly.

_I've got to move out of this place, she thinks._

It is a little more than aggravating to her that she insists on checking every room before taking her shoes off. Fucking Jo Gage and her fucked-up father.

She doesn't even realize that she's taken out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels before she's got her shot glass filled to the brim.

_Well, can't waste it now, can I?_

The fire burning down her throat has her gasping for air. Her eyes water as she takes great gulps of air in through her mouth. Quickly pouring a second shot before she can talk herself out of it, she swallows and feels the revolting strong whiskey pool into a hot puddle in her belly. That's a little better, she thinks as she walks to her bedroom and undresses.

She finds her softest nightshirt and fuzziest socks and thankfully finds a little comfort in draping herself in the warm material. Lifting her hair into a haphazard ponytail, she already feels better getting her hair out of her face.

Walking back to the kitchen, she puts the offending liquor back in the cabinet where it will remain until her father's next visit. _How can he drink that shit, she thinks._

She begins searching her junk drawer in hopes of finding some mints to help eliminate the bitter aftertaste left in her mouth from the vile liquor.

_Marlboro Lights? Where did these…?_

Oh, right, these fell out of Bobby's coat pocket last week. I forgot I threw them in here. Well, like they say, 'smoke 'em if you got 'em.' After her first puff, she remembers why it would be so easy to become a smoker. The subtle wave of nicotine hits her system, filling her nose with its pungent smell. She's never been a "real smoker", but has indulged when out having a few too many drinks with her girlfriends.

I wonder if this is what Bobby does? Does he try to drink and smoke himself into a blissful oblivion when his mind gets too muddled with psychopaths and schizophrenic mothers?

Finding a makeshift ashtray, Alex flicks her ashes and wanders to her refrigerator in search of something edible to ease the ache of hunger in her stomach. While perusing the half-empty contents of her freezer, she hears a soft knock at her door.

Walking somewhat fuzzily to her door with the cigarette dangling between her fingertips, she opens it slightly to see a weary Bobby Goren.

"Bobby, it's too late for this," she says.

Bobby's looking slightly remorseful, "Eames, I just want to talk to you. Five minutes, I promise."

Alex closes the door and releases the chain with a grimace, hoping that she can control her temper for five blasted minutes. She opens the door and doesn't wait for him to enter as she walks towards her couch, taking another puff of the dwindling cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?" Bobby asks, walking towards her.

"Don't worry, Bobby, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle a cigarette every now and then," she replies tartly.

The wary look on Bobby's face shows his confusion. Whatever he has to say, it better be good, she thinks. I was halfway to getting shit-faced in hopes of getting some sleep tonight.

"Eames," he hesitates cautiously, "I'm feeling, uh," shaking his head, "what happened with Ross after I left today?"

The previously deadened rage has returned to her full force.

"That's what you came here to ask me? About Work?" she says between gritted teeth.

"Well, I know-, I mean if you could tell me…"

"Screw you, Bobby," she yells, shaking slightly, pointing her cigarette at him.

"Eames, I know I've been a little…"

"A little what? A little bit of a distant asshole? You have a lot of nerve walking through my door like you're some kind of martyr."

She's in his face now, on tiptoes and she can see the bubbling rage in his eyes.

"If anyone's acting like a martyr, it's you, Eames," he says with raised voice, grabbing the cigarette out of her hands and taking a deep inhalation. "Poor Eames, everyone knows what a saint you must be to have to put up with crazy Bobby Goren," he rants, pacing her living room.

"Oh, get over it, Bobby. That's an old story and you know it, so put away the violins."

"You know what, Eames, I thought I could count on you to understand," he says, pointing his finger towards her like he would a suspect.

"Understand what, Bobby? That you're under a lot of stress with your sick mother and work? Well, welcome to middle age, Robert Goren. There are millions of people dealing with the same shit every day, but they don't attack mourning fathers and if their smart, they don't push away people that are trying to help them."

"This is what you call help, Eames? I've been dealing with this shit for practically my entire life, so don't even think to assume you know what I'm feeling," he yells, stabbing out the cigarette in one of her candleholders.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" she yells grabbing the candleholder and waving it at him.

"It looks like a pretty little ashtray to me, sweetie," he says viciously.

"You don't have to be such an asshole, Bobby. I've been nothing but supportive of you since I've found out about your mother's cancer, but you just want to close yourself up and push me away. If that's the way you want it, fine, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't show up at my house to give me shit. I think it would be best if you'd just get the fuck out," she says fiercely, almost on the verge of tears.

Bobby's towering presence almost makes Alex step back. "I'm not leaving until we finish this," he growls, grabbing the candleholder out of her hands and smashing it against the wall.

The idea of being scared of Bobby Goren is relatively new to Alex. His sometimes-erratic behavior is usually directed at his prey in the interrogation room. The fact that he would treat her in the same manner sends a bolt of resentment up Alex's spine.

"Get out!" Alex yells, pushing him back with both hands. The impenetrable wall of Bobby's chest sustains her blows as he grabs her wrists to cease her attack.

"I came her tonight because I thought," he says angrily, "I thought…"

"You thought what? Spit it out, Bobby," she says wearily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Everything is falling apart," he says savagely, tightening the hold he has on her shoulders, "and I don't know how to fix it."

Alex struggles to escape his smothering hold, "I can't help you fix anything if you don't talk to me, Bobby. Coming into my home and destroying my things is unacceptable," she says with pulse pounding and fingers clenched.

"The words aren't coming, Eames, I just want…" he mouths the word 'want' silently, searching her eyes wildly.

"What is it you do want, Bobby? Can you just answer me that?" she yells exhaustedly, clutching the bunched material of his shirt.

Before another thought can reach her brain, Bobby has forcibly pushed Alex up against her living room wall. His powerful hands are pressing her hips into his, grinding into the juncture of her thighs mercilessly. His lips are savagely kissing and biting into the soft skin of her mouth and neck.

The frisson of heat and uncontrollable emotion rolled over them in a glare of red and black behind their eyelids. Alex's harsh grip on his hair and brutal bites of lust provoke Bobby further. Her powerful legs are wrapped tightly around Bobby's waist, squeezing him enticingly. His immense hands are almost painfully clasping her thighs, sliding up higher and higher until he reaches the lacy barrier covering her wetness and scorching heat.

As he slips a finger into her panties, Alex uses the power of her legs to sustain her position as she uses both of her hands to pry open Bobby's shirt. The ping and scattering sound of buttons flying across the room make Alex laugh out loud almost cruelly.

"You always like to be in charge, don't you," Bobby roughly whispers, slipping his finger in and out of her sultry pussy.

Alex's mouth and teeth biting his chest is all reply he needs.

Bobby slips his finger out of Alex's heat and swiftly begins unbuckling his belt. "You can't control me and that just kills you, doesn't it?"

The sound of ripping material against her skin rends Alex's eyes open. Bobby has shredded her panties and throws them across the room. She can see his immense erection as he shoves his pants down far enough to free himself.

"I think this is about you not being able to control me, isn't it Bobby? What are you going to do, huh? Fuck me into submission?" she taunts, pulling his hair to bring his face up to hers.

"If that's what it takes," he breathes.

The slippery tip of his cock is pressing into her opening, teasingly close to sliding in as she's soaking wet. The pressure of his mouth on hers sends her reeling and then she's screaming.

Because he's now so deep inside, so fucking deep inside of her that she doesn't think she can breathe. His tongue fills her mouth in deep possessive kisses, catching her groans of pleasure and pain.

Each twitch and thrust of his hips moves her higher up the wall, so far up that his mouth is directly on her breasts. His soft bites leave wet marks on her sapphire nightshirt. Her nails dig deep into his shoulders as she bucks her hips down onto him.

Bobby's fierce, almost punishing thrusts create an outrageously pleasurable sensation as his hard belly rubs deliciously against her clit. Opening her eyes, Alex looks into the darkened irises of Bobby's eyes.

In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove 

Fucking away the pain is not something new to Robert Goren. He's just too damn good at it, she thinks. He wants me to give him control, the control he can't get anywhere else in his life. Well, sorry, Bobby, I'm in need of release too.

Alex's hips buck down hard onto Bobby's throbbing cock and the strangled moan ripped from his throat sends a ripple of excitement through her. Bobby's hands are gripping her ass and he has widened his bent legs allowing her to ride him, fucking herself on him, her fingernails no doubt leaving indentations on his shoulders.

"Oh fuck, Alex," Bobby mumbles roughly, his eyes shut and his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and disbelief.

When she flexes her internal muscles around his cock, he practically screams; the sensation throws him off-balance and they fall backwards onto her carpeted floor with Bobby sustaining the impact with his back. Bobby grunts from the fall and it almost makes him miss Alex's shriek of pleasure. The force of their impact drove Bobby's cock all the way up inside of Alex's pussy. She can feel the tip of him touch her in places she never knew existed before he fucked her. Places that are now being pushed and tickled from the inside making her teeter on the edge of orgasm.

And I thought I've been fucked before, she thinks. What a silly girl I am. Of course Bobby would know just how to make me come my brains out.

The sweltering heat and the absolute too-good-to-be-fucking-true tightness of Alex's sweet pussy is turning Bobby's brain inside out and testing his self-control. He just can't come yet, no matter how much he wants to explode deep inside of her. They are nowhere near done yet. He grabs the bottom of her shirt and pushes it up over her head, exposing the most beautiful breasts he's ever had the pleasure of seeing up close and personal.

Alex can feel his cock twitch inside of her and she knows, she just fucking knows that he's trying not to come. "Don't even think about it," she warns him, pressing her hands onto his chest and setting a bruising pace with her hips. She has to laugh when she sees Bobby's slight sneer and bared teeth in response to her command.

Bobby eyes take in the vision of Alex Eames riding him at a gallop, head thrown back, sweat glistening and slipping down between her lush breasts.

She's so fucking sexy, he thinks. Underneath all the snarky comments and hard-ass stares, Eames is an otherworldly goddess with paradise between her legs.

I knew you'd be the fucking end of me, he thinks. I knew you would be so incredible that I wouldn't ever be able to let you go.

Alex notices the hands squeezing her hips trying to manipulate her movements, but she will not have it. Grabbing his hands, she pushes them down next to his head and holds them down tightly as she speed up. _Yeah, this is perfect, she thinks._

She feels his slippery tongue run along her collarbone as she swirls her hips down on him. The tingling in her pussy and belly has started and oh, yeah, here it comes, she thinks. Sitting straight up on him, she bounces back and forth on his cock, taking her breasts in her hands, gently pinching her hard raspberry nipples. Her breath hitches in her chest and her hands fall back to his chest as she's coming and coming and oh, god, it's never been this fucking good. Ever.

Once the vibrations inside of her have lessened, Alex looks down into Bobby's eyes in satiated wonderment.

"See, I control my own orgasms, Bobby," she teases.

Bobby's ferocious growl makes the hair on Alex's arms stand up and the next moment she is flat on her stomach with one very large, very aroused Bobby Goren on top of her.

"Let's test that theory," he whispers, biting into her earlobe.

The carpet burns her knees as Bobby pulls her up on them so that her elbows support her front and her ass is swaying enticingly in front of him. He still has his clothes and shoes on while I'm bare assed naked, she thinks. The thought alone makes her hot as hell all over again.

The steely length of Bobby's cock slips in between her ass cheeks, "I'm going to make you come so hard and you're not going to work for it one little bit because I'm driving this time."

He wouldn't, she thinks, pondering the notion of Bobby slipping into the most forbidden part of her body.

When it becomes clear that he's just teasing her, Bobby swiftly thrusts himself back into welcoming heat of her pussy. His cries of delight fill the air as he grinds his hips masterfully, generating an intense friction as his skin rubs against hers. When she tries to push back onto him, one of his beautiful hands grasps the makeshift ponytail and helps it escape, sending it cascading down her back. The gentle pull of his hands on her hair push a groan out of her lips and when his other hand wraps around her waist she can feel his long powerful fingers on her clit.

"Oh, god, oh shit, Bobby," she wails as his fingers trace circular patterns on her clit sending her into a mind-blowing orgasm.

Bobby's hips increase their thrusts, and he's on the edge and with just a few more squeezes of her muscles he's going to come and it's going to feel so fucking amazing and he-just-can't-wait…

Now it's his turn to find himself flipped over on the floor with his tiny passionate partner wrestling him for position. After they both attempt to show their dominance, Bobby manages to crawl on top of Alex's glistening, slippery body. He finds himself smiling at the giggles escaping her sweet mouth.

The press of her naked breasts against him jerks him back and the look in her eyes is a glorious combination of both complete and utter lust and love.

Her beautiful smile calms him and he bends down to give her a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "What the hell were we fighting about?" he asks.

The impish smile returns, "You were being a selfish asshole," she says, combing her fingers through the sweaty curls on his head.

"Oh yeah," he laughs. "And you were being a mean little bitch."

"That's about the sum of it," she agrees.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, leaning his forehead on hers. "I've been out of my mind and I was sure I was going to lose you, too."

"Oh, Bobby," she says, caressing his cheek, "I'm sorry, too. For everything I said. I thought you gave up on us and I was thinking crazy."

"For two people who were afraid of losing each other, this is a pretty interesting way to end up," he laughs.

"Well, it just proves something I thought all along," she says, kissing his perfect little nose.

"What's that?"

"We're perfectly matched in every way. Work partners, best friends, and now," she says, raising her legs up around his waist, "lovers."

"I love you, Alex," he breathes into her mouth, searching the depths of her dark sparkling eyes.

"I love you, Bobby," she says, tears escaping down the sides of her eyes.

Bobby's harsh exhalation of air causes quiet sobs to escape his throat. The absolute perfection of her and her words mark the best moment of Bobby's life.

As they kiss and lick each other's tears away, Bobby gently slips inside of her. Their hips stay locked to one another's, gazing into each other's eyes. Alex revels in the strong, solid length of his body on hers, enjoying the feel of his hands on her face, softly stroking her skin. When his beautifully tapered fingers trace her mouth, she lovingly kisses the pads of his fingertips, tasting the salt on his skin.

She runs her hands gently up and down his back, tracing the muscles as they jerk in excitement at her touch. She wants to count all of the birthmarks on his body, so she slowly peels his shirt down his shoulders and begins kissing his neck, connecting one to the other with her tongue.

The sensation of Alex's tongue creates a pleasant buzz in Bobby's stomach. Her deft little tongue playing across his skin feels like a baptism. He is reborn with her, aware and prepared for a whole new way of living.

When Alex's ministrations cease, he pulls her head back down and studies her luminous porcelain skin. Her delicate features all come together to create the most beautiful vision his eyes have ever seen. He once teased her about having 'witchy eyes'; she laughed and seemed to take it as a compliment. Alex's eyes seem to contain all the mysteries in the world. A man can't help but be fascinated and delve deeper. Her eyes are bewitching.

When they can no longer resist the heat burning between their legs, their hips meet in slow, sensuous thrusts. The easy slide of their bodies help them create a rhythm all their own. Alex's hands journey down his broad back and come to rest on Bobby's soft, muscular ass. The thrill of feeling his muscles clench each time he enters her makes her gasp into his mouth. They take turns sucking each other's tongues and ravishing each other's mouths.

Bobby reaches back and pulls her thighs up, hooking them under his arms and leans up on his knees. Alex is spread out before him and the glowing expanse of her skin along with her dainty curves make his cock swell even further inside of her.

Watching himself thrust back and forth inside of her, he is mesmerized by the slickness of her pussy, evident on his cock each time he pulls out. Her beautiful breasts bounce slightly each time he pushes up inside of her and somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers that he hasn't tasted them yet.

Bending down, he reverently takes a hardened nipple into his mouth. Alex's soft murmurs urge him to switch and swirl his tongue around her other breast. Bobby's talented tongue alternates between her two nipples, circling and sucking until he can feel Alex's breathing increase.

Arching her back to extend herself into his mouth, Alex feels so abundantly free and desirable. And happy, she's so very happy.

"Love you," she whispers.

Her words send Bobby crashing into orgasm, shivering on top of her, mouth still pressed to her breast. The vibrations of his mouth and jerk of his hips make her come again, crying out when she feels the warmness seeping between her legs.

When the red and white spots disappear from Bobby's eyes, he turns and pulls her on top of him. They are sweaty, breathless and messy and he's never been happier in his entire existence.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, baby?" he softly replies, kissing her hair.

"You do know that together, we can make it through anything. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so please, don't shut me out anymore," she pleads.

"I won't, I promise. If you'd like, you could come with me to Carmel Ridge tomorrow and see exactly what's going on. I can't promise that it will be pretty, but you'll know everything. The good and the bad. What do you think?" he asks.

The soft baby kisses on his chest are all the answer he needs.

FIN

TBC??

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW ME. I'll write more like this if you give me cookies! Whew, I'm so worked up, I'm going to put on a VDO movie and drool….oh, the humanity!**


End file.
